godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Eos
Greek Mythology In Greek Mythology, Eos was the titan goddess of the dawn. She and her siblings Helios (the Sun) and Selene (the Moon) were numbered amongst the second-generation Titan gods. Eos rose into the sky from the river Okeanos (Oceanus) at the start of each day, and with her rays of light dispersed the mists of night. She was depicted either driving a chariot drawn by winged horses or borne aloft on her own wings. Eos had an unquenchable desire for handsome young men, some say as the result of a curse laid upon her by the goddess Aphrodite. Her lovers included Orion, Phaethon, Kephalos (Cephalus) and Tithonos (Tithonus), three of which she ravished away to distant lands. The Trojan prince Tithonos became her official consort. When the goddess petitioned Zeus for his immortality, she neglected also to request eternal youth. In time he shriveled up by old age and transformed into a grasshopper. Eos was closely identified with Hemera, the primordial goddess of day. In some myths—such as the tales of Orion and Kephalos—Eos stood virtually as a non-virginal substitute for Artemis. In the God of War series God of War: Chains of Olympus Barely holding on after her brother's disappearance which caused Morpheus to take over the Earth and caused everyone to fall asleep, Eos asked Kratos to find Helios and told him to find the Sun Shield. Kratos then spoke with Eos face-to-face in the Caves of Olympus, where she advised him to seek out the Primordial Fire to help him in his quest. It is revealed she is very dependent on her brother's powers, to the point that after the sun disappeared, she slowly started to lose all her powers. God of War III While she makes no appearance in-game, there is a section that is named after her, the Path of Eos. This is the passageway within Mount Olympus that is revealed through the use of Helios' head, leading to the Chain of Balance. In Chains of Olympus, she said she was rendered nearly powerless by Helios' disappearance. Her fate remains unknown, even after Helios' death caused the sun to be blocked by dark rain clouds. It is unknown if she survived the cataclysmic events cause by Kratos, but considering her strong dependence on the Sun, it's very likely that the Goddess of Dawn simply ceased to exist after the brutal murdering of her brother. Appearance Eos resembles the appearance of that of a beautiful, young woman. She is red-headed, fair-skinned and slender. The only clothing she wears on her upper body is a piece of white cloth covering her shoulders, the left side of her neck and the back of her head partially. She leaves the rest of her upper bodies unclothed, completely exposing her round and well-shaped breasts. Being the goddess of dawn, her body emits a golden glow. Her hair and ears are adorned with a golden tikka and an earrings respectively. She wears a large, white skirt with grey hems. Trivia *Eos is the only other goddess in the series to speak to Kratos by projecting herself through a statue, the first being Athena. Gallery Eos1.jpg Eos1.png Eos 1.jpg Eos 22.jpg Eos5.png Eos.jpg Related Pages *Gods *Statue of Eos *Path of Eos de:Eos Category:Allies Category:God of War: Chains of Olympus Category:God of War Origins Collection Category:God of War Series Category:God of War: Saga Collection Category:Greek Goddesses Category:Titans Category:Unknown Status Category:Characters Category:Greek Mythology Category:Immortals Category:Living Characters